Homefront Redux/Rules
Joining To join, you must claim a province, create a country, a currency, and allocate a 100 points toward the following: Food Raw Materials Energy Rare Materials Primary Industry Consumer Industry Military Industry Services Education and R&D Media and Tourism Every province has a number. This affects starting population and infrastructure. Finances There are two financial sheets: Country and Province. Country is the most important sheet because it tells you exactly how much you can spend and what you collected in taxes and spent overall. The Province Sheet is the nitty gritty of the Country Sheet. Each province is listed instead of just countries. A couple of notes. # If your country has a Negative Spendable, this is short-term debt you must pay. If you have to raise this money by borrowing from other players, or by borrowing from your own capitals, is your own problem. # Your country's finances are denominated in your own currency, so two countries with the same spendable may not have the same spendable. Money can be spent on improving infrastructure, building units, banked, or lended back out for a low interest rate. Economy and Taxes Taxes are levied on Capital Gains, Wages, Consumption, and Investment. All rates start at 20%. You can increase or decrease these rates as you see fit. You can tax provinces at different rates if you wish. Your population will spend its income on either consumption or investment, each of which has different effects on the economy. Higher consumption means higher demand for goods and services. Higher investment means more money spent creating new jobs. Your tax policies, and what your country produces, will affect everything from economic growth to your balance of trade. Your economy will adjust to prices. If prices are high in a sector, supply will increase and demand will decrease. Here are the sectors. Food (For Eating) Raw Materials (Consumed by Industries) Energy (Consumed by everything) Rare Materials (Consumed by Industries, especially Consumer and Military) Primary Industry (Driven by Investment) Consumer Industry (Driven by Consumption) Military Industry (Driven by Germans) Services (Includes everything from barbers to bankers, driven by both consumption and investment) Education and R&D (same as above) Media and Tourism (same as above) You can spend money to subsidize industries you wish to promote, which will decreasing the amount consumers spend (hopefully) while still promoting sector growth. Trade Happens automatically. Feel free to roleplay though. Because that stuff has an effect, you know? Monetary Policy The strength of your currency affects everything from trade to interest rates and employment. If you’re a net exporter, your currency will begin to strengthen and exports will fall. If you’re a net importer, your currency will begin to weaken, promoting exports. To aid (or combat) this process, players can engage in expansionary or contractionary monetary policy (Minor, Moderate, Heavy, and Emergency for each). It takes time for policy shifts to take effect, so going from Emergency Contraction to Emergency Expansion isn’t going to lead to immediate drastic changes. Military Military is divided into Land, Sea, Air, and Strategic. Land units are Infantry, Mechanized Infantry, Armor, and Artillery. Mechanized Infantry and Armor have higher mobility, but cost more. Artillery increases the defensive power of Infantry. Sea units include Transports, Submarines, Destroyers, Battleships, Cruisers, and Aircraft Carriers. A transport can carry one land unit. Submarines receive a bonus against other ships (checked by destroyers). Cruisers are moderately powerful with shore bombardment ability. Battleships are even more powerful with greater shore bombardment capability. An Aircraft Carrier can carry a combination of two non-strategic bomber planes to aid in combat. Air units include Fighters, Tactical Bombers, and Strategic Bombers. Fighters check the bombers. Tactical bombers aid in naval and land combat. Strategic bombers can bomb provinces, killing population, destroying capital, and damaging infrastructure. Strategic “units” are Fortifications, Air Bases, Naval Bases, and Rocket Sites. Fortifications improve a province’s defenses greatly. Air Bases and Naval Bases increase the power of air and sea units in the area respectively. A Rocket Site allows you to bombard another province without risk of losing a plane or pilots. Costs and upkeep vary from country to country based on military production. Warfare When you build a unit, it draws on the population of a province. Units will receive a bonus defending the province they’re from. A smaller bonus from defending the rest of the country. Warfare is also a drawn out process, so keep these things in mind. # Infrastructure levels of a province matter when it comes to calculating supply bonuses and penalties. # Air and Naval Bases also help Expansion There are two ways to expand: Militarily and Economically. Economic expansion means throwing money at a province for a chance of annexation. The more money, the better. Military expansion means throwing military units at a province. All provinces, when attacked, will spawn partisans, but usually they're no match for a powerful combined-arm force. Category:Rulesets Category:Homefront Redux